Addiction
by LucidInsomniac
Summary: When Gamzee Makara is put into counseling for his cleansing period away from drugs, he's also given medication to help with his anger. However, when a hidden secret about his medication is brought to light, his best friend, Karkat Vantas has to find a way to keep Gamzee from going off the deep end with his anger. Rated M for some sexual content at some point and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (I think this is where they go haha): So for some odd reason, and I don't know if this is happening to anyone else, but I can't seem to go into the tab "Manage Stories". I feel like I've done something wrong? But yes. Now I can't edit over the previous draft of the story I started before. That probably didn't make much sense, but it doesn't matter too much. However, since a good number of people were actually _interested_ in it, I will make a well thought out and planned story. I hope they're not too mad at me. However, for the ones that haven't read it...please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Eye Before the Storm

His vision faded then slowly reappeared. Faded, swayed slightly, and then slowly reappeared. Faded; the room's colors swirled and he found himself blinded by bright lights. He groaned in irritation, his hand lifting to cover his reddened eyes and painted face.

"Gamzee!"

The sudden call jolted his body and caused him to snap from his sleepy daze. He looked at himself slouched in his chair and felt the tentative eyes on him. He sat up and coughed nervously into a balled fist, nodding at the woman. She sighed impatiently, drumming her fingers on the wooden podium irritably as she shook her head.  
>"Gamzee," she said with as much kindness to her voice as she could façade, "If you don't want to be here, you don't have to." She pointed to the back. "The door is only ten steps behind you, sir."<br>He chuckled, a lazy smile spreading across his face as he looked up at the woman sharply.

"Non can do miss. I won't let it happen again." His southern voice was over powered by a thick and low raspy accent.

The woman nodded and continued her speech about how to cope with being clean from drugs and starting on a new path to a healthy diet.  
>Gamzee rolled his eyes, his smile dropped as he glanced at the clock. Only thirty minutes left until he could leave. He mumbled gruffly under his breath.<p>

The door to apartment 413 was opened. A 5"2 man stepped inside, throwing his bag on the floor. His name was Karkat Vantas.

Karkat wasn't but nineteen years old and starting his first year in college. The stress that college usually brought showed clearly on his face. His crimson eyes were blood shot and carried bags, his hair was always a mess of brown locks that shaped his face, and his skin was pale from lack of time he spent outside. To add, his temper wasn't much better either.

A vibration sent him patting himself down and cursing. Once he retrieved his ancient flip phone from his pocket, he yawned into the receiver.  
>"Hello?" His voice was abnormally loud and also, due to a late start in puberty, was higher as well. The voice that greeted him back was much more relaxed and straight to the point. A lisp staining his words as he spoke.<br>"Hey, Karkat, I need the notes you guys took today in Home Ed."  
>Karkat's brow twitched and his grip on the phone tightened. "Dammit, Sollux, I just got inside. You want me to march my ass back up to the campus in the fucking cold to deliver notes to you?"<br>There was a pause.  
>"Please?"<br>"Fuck you."  
>Static crackled through the speaker as an obvious means of a sigh.<br>"C'mon, kk. I wouldn't be taking the shitty class if I didn't have to. I mean I'm a hacker for fuck's sake! I don't want to waste my time on Home Ed, but I have to. Just spare me this once."  
>It was Karkat's turn to sigh as he picked up his bag and opened the door.<p>

"Be outside when I get there, asshole."

He snapped the phone shut in the middle of the other's thanks and the door slammed shut, leaving an audible echo throughout the house.

It was almost ten at night when the door opened once again. It was dark by then and the only light was the one coming from the phone illuminating Karkat's face. His brows knitted together in confusion.

"It's ten and his sessions end at nine."

He kicked the door closed with his foot and dropped his bag on the floor as he crossed the room to sit on the couch. He texted furiously on his phone and leaned back, huffing.

"Why aren't you answering my fucking texts, douchebag?" He muttered to himself as the clicking of his phone's keyboard continued.

After another five minutes, four tried calls, and one more text, Karkat stood. He shoved his phone into his pocket, anger bubbling in him. He reached for the doorknob and threw the door open.

Indigo eyes widened and locked with his in surprise. Karkat's eyes burned a hole into him as he threw his hands up in fury.

"Where the hell were you, Gamzee?! You were supposed to be here a fucking hour ago!"

The brown bags the other was struggling to carry lowered enough for the clown's lazy face to show completely. Gamzee Makara frowned apologetically, brushing pass him.

"Sorry, karbro." He set the bags down on the counter and turned to face him. "We got finished kind of early so a motherfucker decided to pull together some money to go get some grub for the month."  
>"A fucking hour though?" Karkat growled, however his glare much softer now.<br>Gamzee nodded. "Well, I went downtown to get them. A motherfucker was all up and thinking the lines wouldn't be stretching for miles, but I couldn't have been more fooled. I chilled in line for a good thirty minutes just getting my wait on."

Karkat relaxed and came to stand in front of him, tipping his head back slightly to look at him. With the two standing next to each other, it was quite easy to tell the many differences that stood out between them. Their heights being the first thing. Gamzee was about 6"2 while Karkat only stood less than a shoulder against him. Gamzee was muscular, lean, and had a caramel complexion while Karkat was a bit curvy and had a pale snow white glow. Gamzee's hair was black, thick, and untamed while Karkat at least gave his thin locks a good brush before he left every morning. They were often mistaken as a couple with Karkat's minor girly features and the fact that most mornings he stole away with Gamzee's jacket when he didn't have time to get his own.

Their personalities were different as well, which threw a lot of people off when they got together. Karkat was always a ball of fury waiting to explode, but Gamzee was very chilled and easy going. Most assumed the two would be the most incompatible people on Earth, but there they were under the same roof. Actually getting along. It wasn't long until people finally gave up trying to understand them and left the secrets of their functioning relationship to them. And in reply, they were fine with it like that.

Karkat looked him up and down before punching his chest. Gamzee gave a grunt in return, smiling slightly.

"Answer my fucking texts next time, dick."

He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. His hand came down on Karkat's head and rubbed the chocolate locks out of place.  
>"I will, but a motherfucker had his hands kind of full at the moment."<p>

Karkat blushed lightly and quickly swatted his hand away, taking groceries out of the bags. Gamzee let out a lazy chuckle watching him through narrowed slits. He loved how much Karkat's guard let up from a simple touch and it showed so evidently. Of course the little hot head would furiously deny it, only to making it worse on himself. He'd become a stuttering mess and his cheeks would flush to the prettiest red he had ever seen. It made his chest tighten and he couldn't help, but admire it. With one last chuckle, he turned on heel and dragged his feet over to their bathroom. He flicked the light on and opened the medicine cabinet.

Karkat began to put away the food and it suddenly clicked as to what it was he was putting away. He looked down in his hands and saw frozen berries and pie crusts. He glanced back at the food on the counter and saw milk, eggs, different meats, different vegetables, and oranges. His brow raised.  
>"What happened to instant noodles and T.V dinners, Gam?" He called out.<br>"You can't always be up and eating that brain rotting shit." He called back. "And I wanted to make my motherfucking wicked pies this week. You love my pies."  
>Karkat shrugged and put the stuff away without question. He knew doubting the guy's logic would end in thoughtless slurs of poetry and talks about the "mirthless messiahs" he worshipped so.<p>

It wasn't too long after the groceries were put away that Gamzee emerged from the bathroom shirtless and his face cleaned of paint.  
>"Karkat." His voice was gruff.<p>

The chocolate waves turned from the fridge to meet him and his eyes couldn't help, but fall on the toned muscles Gamzee had as he leaned against the wall. Every curve and every line had him blushing like a little school girl. Seeing his face naked of paint made it worse as he got a clear look at his sharp jaw line and features.  
>"Karkat."<br>"What?!" He groaned, his eyes snapping to his.

"I ran out of pills. I need the motherfuckin recharge quick." He threw an empty orange bottle to him and Karkat flimsily caught it. He examined the bottle and sighed.  
>"You're really running through these, Gamzee. Are you seriously taking two a day like the doctor prescribed?"<p>

He shrugged in reply and scratched his chest. "Does it really even matter, Karbro? I mean the chiller I am the brighter the motherfuckin sun will shine, right?"  
>Karkat stood on that notion and rubbed his neck. "No, Gamzee, not right. The amount is there for a fucking reason. So you don't overdose, dumbass."<p>

"Yeah, well, I'm empty," he shrugged. "Since you don't like it when I'm a motherfucking woman on her period pmsing ready to sling the mighty blade of judgment on people might as well refill them."

Karkat's eyes glanced up at his and he caught the other's smirk. He growled and looked away, setting the bottle on the counter. He would've had more to say if it were true that Gamzee was only a woman on her period, pmsing. However, it was worse than that and knowing it made him feel obligated to do something.

"Fine. We'll go first thing in the morning."

Gamzee chuckled and as he turned, he said lazily, "That's a trooper."

Karkat smiled slightly as Gamzee walked away. For the guy being ditzy, zoned out most of the time, and overall annoying, he couldn't help, but admit that he had at least a sliver of admiration for him. But only a sliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Are They sweet?<p>

Karkat let out a tight yawn as he and Gamzee walked inside of the doctor's office. It was hard to tell it was a highly recommended and five star clinic due to the simple fact that it looked like the inside of a cabin you'd see at middle school camp. While it gave off a homey type vibe that usually relaxed, otherwise, anxious patients, it also had a layer of calm atmospheric tranquility. The only sign that told it was a clinic were the two women working at the front desk in their blue scrubs. However, with its homey features, Karkat still managed to feel queasy in his stomach.

"I fucking hate this place. It looks like a fucking horror scene out of a movie."  
>Gamzee glanced down at him, a smile placed crookedly on his face. He knew well enough Karkat's fear of hospitals. Frequently, he would visit them with his father because of his occupation, so it has to be said that the guy has seen some things. He stayed quiet, though, observing the office instead. The classroom set of chairs were placed in a square and the sickly green looking curtains were drawn back to pour sunlight in through the massive windows. It was empty except for one person with an ice bag over his mouth, but other than that, business looked slow.<br>They sat down in the waiting area and Karkat quickly shrugged off his jacket. "It's so fucking hot and it smells like dog shit in here. Can't they use something else other than shitty Lysol products? It's fucking killing me with this smell. Oh sweet authority from up above, I come to fucking meet thee because of this horse ass smell." He grumbled, pinching his nose. It caused another smile to spread on Gamzee's face. Karkat sure did know how to complain, but that was just one of many traits he loved about him.

He sighed and slouched in his chair, throwing his hood over his head to hide his eyes from the bright fluorescent lights. He laced his fingers over his chest and let his mind drift. It wandered aimlessly through the vast space in his head until it settled on something of two years ago…

A brown headed boy, either side of his head shaved, peered up at Gamzee. He smiled a crooked, nervous smile that made Gamzee's heart flutter. He couldn't help, but place a hand on the boy's cheek and pull him into a hug. In reply to his docile actions, the boy wrapped his arms around his broad back and nuzzled his head into his chest. This boy was none other than Tavros Nitram. Gamzee only pulled him closer in fear of losing him. That was his only fear.

Tavros squirmed in his grip and he loosened his hold, glancing down at him with a lazy smile.  
>"Gamzee," he said softly, "you're not going to leave, right?"<br>This earned a surprised gaze and he shook his head quickly and repeatedly, pulling the other back into a tight hug.  
>"What in the great old messiah's age would make you ask that?" He huffed, running his fingers in his hair.<br>He shrugged and his fingers clenched into the fabric of Gamzee's shirt. "I don't know."

Gamzee relaxed against him and chuckled, "I'd never pack my shit and hit the dusty road without you, Tavbro."

Tavros smiled weakly against the other's chest. He was extremely happy and to prove it he looked up at him and gave his cheek a tender kiss. Gamzee blushed lightly behind his paint and chuckled at the white that stained Tavros' lips. He took his thumb and ran it against them and smiled, not wanting this moment to end. Though, moments came and went.

Tavros began to go limp and the other lifted a curious brow. "Tavbro?"

No response.

Gamzee's heart began to speed up and he nudged him a little. "Tavbro, quit playing. I know you're being fake as a motherfuck."

No response.

He gripped the other by his shoulders and shook him, and his head fell limp to the side. "Tavbro, wake up!"

No response.  
>He panicked as the color began to leave Tavros' face and his chest falls became slower and slower. The best he knew to do was simply hold him tight to his chest and he couldn't help, but chant, "Wake up, wake up, wake up…"<p>

He rocked his little boy back and forth as he felt the other's last breath on his neck. His eyes widened and he shook his head, tears streaming and smudging his paint.

"No, Tavbro, you have to…"

"Wake the fuck up!"

Gamzee's body jolted and his eyes opened. They were bloodshot as they darted around to familiarize his surroundings. Karkat stood over him, his usual glared on his face as he crossed his arms.  
>"I said wake the fuck up! I got your shitty prescriptions." He tossed the white bag over to him and turned.<p>

He clumsily caught it as he slowly sat up and rubbed his reddened eyes, bringing his hood down.  
>"Wow." He blinked, eyeing the bag. "That was fast, Karbro."<p>

Karkat was already one foot out the door as he called over his shoulder. "Hurry the fuck up! I have other errands to run."

He slowly pulled himself up and dragged his feet out the door, ruffling Karkat's hair and chuckling as he walked out. "Yeah, yeah, calm those motherfuckin erect tits before they give you high blood pressure."  
>The younger scoffed and raised a censored finger. "Speak for yourself, dick. That's why we're here, right? Because you have fucking problems with your anger."<p>

As they got to the car, Karkat's eyes widened from the sudden chill running up his spine. He cursed quietly and waved at Gamzee to start the car. He went back inside the clinic and came back to his chair where his jacket lay. He grumbled even more, pulling it on and turning toward the door. Hand on the knob, one of the clerks called for him and he turned. She had short brown hair in the style of a bob and a pale complexion. She had freckles that dotted her face and dull brown eyes.

"You're the one with that big fella, right?" she asked.  
>He nodded and lifted a brow, taking note of her sloppy appearance. "Why?"<p>

She became quiet suddenly. A nervous look took hold of her features as she rubbed her hands, contemplating. However, her partner stood and leaned over the desk as if to tell a secret. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes. She seemed more pulled together in appearance than the girl with freckles.

"Look, it's our first week here and we're kind of new to all this medical stuff." She shrugged, waving her hand and Freckles found her words.  
>"Not that we haven't already learned most about the medical field!" She said hurriedly, "But we were talking as we filled his prescription and I just wanted to ask-"<br>Karkat groaned in irritation and waved to hurry things up. "I don't have all fucking day. Spit it out."  
>Blondie sighed and nodded. "How long has that guy been on sugar pills?"<p>

Shocked by their question, he stood wide eyed. He'd never been asked that before and the want to know made him go stiff with uncertainty of what to say. It was a secret that Gamzee wasn't supposed to know because everyone that knew him knew his anger. His wrathful, blood-thirsty, and merciless anger. The simple placebo effect had gone too far when they first tried to tell him that his pills were just sugar. He went almost crazed and it took four burly security guards and a taser to his back to save the doctor he'd ruthlessly pinned to the wall by his neck. It was the first time Karkat had ever seen him in such a way and unfortunately, it was Gamzee's true colors. So at all cost, he wanted to keep that secret hidden from him. Not because he felt Gamzee deserved the truth, which he rightfully did, but because he felt that it was better that Gamzee's anger was caged in fear of what he's capable of doing.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders finally.

"About a year and a half now."  
>The ladies nodded and turned to each other to talk about it. Karkat took that moment to slip out.<p>

When he was buckled in the car, he turned his head to the window. Gamzee glanced at him a few times before pulling out of the parking lot. Karkat sighed.

"So…Gamzee?" His tone was surprisingly softer as he spoke, anxiously rubbing his fingers.  
>The clown honked at him in response, one hand on the wheel and a slight glance towards him.<br>"Are those pills pretty gross when you down them?"  
>He shrugged. "That's a pretty peculiar motherfuckin question, Karbro, but nah. They're pretty good."<br>"Are they sweet?" He asked, his tone even softer.  
>Gamzee's hand tightened slightly on the wheel, his mind spitting out many curious questions that stemmed from Karkat's sudden questioning. He bobbed his head and shrugged again.<p>

"Yeah."

Karkat sighed and propped his chin into the palm of his hand. The rest of the car ride was quiet after he'd mumbled under his breath.  
>"Good." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**I. Am. So sorry. I know. I am shamefully bad about updating because I got close to the end of this chapter and figured out my journal with all my ideas were gone. So I had to scrap and build and plan further ahead with what I already got. So. Sorry TvT Another short note is my bad if how I portrayed Nepeta was kind of ditzy. I got a lot of negative feedback on her when I showed some friends and I kind of just said, "Well, screw you! I have to update NOW." And to add unfortunately, I have school and EOI's are coming up so the work load is getting a bit stressful. I might end up doing another long pause, but I'll try to keep consistent because the few of you I have reading this mean so much to me. And I just want to thank you. I'll probably go back in and revise a bunch of stuff in this chapter later, but whatever. It's here. Thank you again to those that are still with it even now. That means a lot. /)v(\ Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

U Mad, Bro?

It was a rainy Saturday morning, and every now and then, Gamzee had this day completely to himself. No counseling, no group sessions, not even Karkat around to hound him up one side and down the other. However, it brought him great distress to be alone. When left by himself for too long in a quiet environment, it gave him time to think. Think about things he was guilty for, consequences he couldn't avoid, relationships he destroyed, and just his past in general. And the more he thought, the more he downed on his pills to keep himself sane.

That was why he was out in the pouring rain on a walk. His ear buds were in and Artic Monkeys gave a pulse in his ears.

Often, thoughts crept into his mind as he listened to certain songs and he couldn't help, but appeal to them. As the male singer sang in his melancholy voice, Karkat buzzed in his mind as the lyrics pressed on him.  
><em>But I don't know if you feel the same…<em>

Karkat's usual anger was never the same when it came to Gamzee. He was a little softer in his tone, a little more relaxed in his features when confronting him than when confronting anyone else. It really made Gamzee grin to notice the way he let up when they were together. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him and hug him close and spin him around because the joy of having a friend that cared and supported him was something he thought to be jovial. But he knew Karkat too well. He'd only push him away at that point and distance himself.  
><em>As I do. We could be together…<em>

Sometimes, Gamzee would wake up late at night and pull himself up from his spot on the couch and drag his feet over to the other's room. He'd crack open the door and see his pale little body curled up under the covers, his brown locks poking out from underneath. He'd smile and come inside, tip-toeing over to his bed and sitting beside him. He'd lean over and gently pull the covers down to reveal the other's sleeping face and grin; leaning down to kiss his forehead. Soon after, when he'd gotten his visual fill for the night, he'd turn to leave, but the little ball would shift and curl around him, his arms trying desperately to wrap around his waist.

_If you wanted to. Do I wanna know…_

_If this feeling flows both way?_

Gamzee sighed and look up at the sky where his feet eventually stopped. "This is getting hard on me, Tavbro." He groaned waving his thoughts away. He knew Karkat would never feel the same way he did. If he even found out about clown feelings, he'd probably leave and Gamzee feared that the most. He feared it because he knew there wouldn't be enough medication to prescribe him from losing his mind. It meant he had to play it cool and neutrally with his emotions so that Karkat wouldn't get suspicious or scared and leave. He didn't want his Karkat to leave. He was his drug, his substitute addiction that drove away the old one, and there wasn't anything in the world to cure him from it.

Karkat began packing his things when a buzzing in his pocket started him patting down his pants. He flipped it open and held it up to his ear with his shoulder.  
>"Hello?" He grunted, nearly dropping his computer.<br>A tiny chuckle came from the other side and he smiled slightly, knowing exactly who it was.  
>"Nepeta?"<br>"Nyahh~ Hello, Karkitten!" She squealed and he chuckled.

"What's up?" He asked, throwing the strap of his bag on his shoulder. He grabbed his coffee and took the phone firmly into his hand.  
>"Oh nothing, you know, other than the fact that I'm coming into town next Friday."<p>

His eyes widened and he smiled. The energetic girl chuckling on the end at his sudden silence, was none other than Nepeta Leijon. She was Karkat's childhood friend due to their parents working together as missionaries. Ever since, they'd been attached to the hip.  
>"That's great! What day?" He pushed out the door and started down the sidewalk.<br>"Pawbably Friday. Will you see me in? I'm not quite familiar with that part of town." She asked an optimistic bounce in her voice.  
>"Totally. Just text me…what…time." His voice slowed as his eyes caught sight of a familiar man across the street in an alleyway. He was leaned against a wall, a girl in front of him.<br>"I have to go. Text me the details."

Before she could reply, he flipped his phone closed and pocketed it. He groaned, dashing quickly across the street mumbling irritably, "I hope I'm wrong."

"Gamzee!"

His eyes snapped out of his thoughts and zeroed in on the girl that called his name. His heart leapt a bit at the sight of her, but he kept a lazy grin on his face.  
>"If it ain't my pretty little spiderbitch." He chuckled as she strode up to him.<p>

"Awh, is that really how you're gonna play, joker?" She smirked, wiping the last of his paint from his lips. He rolled his eyes.

Dark blue orbs stared into his chocolate ones as the stunning body backed him against a wall. They belonged to the cunning woman Vriska Serket. He gulped from the near venomous stare she gave him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and chuckled. She stepped closer to him, her chest pressing slightly on his. Her lips curled into a devious smile as she ran two fingers up his shoulder.  
>"I just wanna talk. That should be okay, right? No crime or harm done."<br>"Vriska, I don't think that's-"  
>"No, no I insist. Just like old times, alright?"<br>He stared at her. The way she bit her lip, the way her eyes stared deep into him through narrowed slits was near enough to make him do whatever she wanted. And by near, it meant it was and so he did.

His hands roamed down her sides to rest over her hips. His lazy grin widened and he pulled her closer.  
>"You know," He whispered, his voice coarse and low, "this is the exact motherfucking reason I broke it off with you. You're a damn whore."<br>She scoffed. "Oh sure. That's _totally _why." She had to roll her eyes to make the statement even more bubbly and it caused him to dig his fingers into her hips in irritation. Damn she was such a sass. In reaction to his sudden grip, she yipped and leaned forward. Her arms went up his chest and wrapped around his neck, running through the wet locks. She tilted her head and smiled as her lips brushed over his ear.  
>"<em>I <em>know _exactly_ why we broke up. And you know, too, don't ya?" She brought her head back to look into his eyes. He stared back at her, although the lazy grin still on his face, his eyes held a fierce glare that dared her to say anything else about it.  
>"How're the sessions goin, huh? You clean, yet?"<p>

He growled and brought his hand to curl around her throat to which she responded by simply chuckling and patting his hand.  
>"Still quick to anger, aren't ya, boy?"<p>

She dug in her pocket and pulled out a tiny bag of white powder. She slipped it into his jacket pocket and patted the area. He reached inside of it, shaking his head as he began to pull it out, but soon enough a shadow fell on both of them and a pitched voice called out.  
>"What the hell are you doing?!"<p>

Gamzee cocked his head to see Karkat standing at the mouth of the alley. His eyes widened and his hand pushed the bag back into the pocket and fell to his side. He looked back at Vriska to see her biting her lip seductively. She leaned in once more and pressed a kiss to his neck, in which he grunted in response, a red color tinting his cheeks. She whispered in his ear.  
>"How about when you're done playing…pretend…you give me call? I'd <em>love<em> to be your naughty girl again."

She shot Karkat a glance that spoke some words. They way her movements were, were just enough to get Karkat heated. He went down the alley, grabbed Gamzee's hand, and started pulling him. Gamzee could tell Karkat was pissed. Uber pissed. So pissed, he could put women on their periods to shame. He knew this because his first instinct wasn't to yell at him and draw attention. When Karkat went silent, he was secretly separating his emotions and bottling his anger. Gamzee knew he'd be getting an ear full once they got home. However, he tried for something. Anything.  
>"Karbr-"<br>"Don't fucking call me that right now!" He hissed. "Just shut the fuck up and we'll talk once we get home."

Gamzee could tell this was bad. He'd never seen Karkat so enraged to the point of _wanting _silence. But Gamzee nodded and kept his lips zipped. In the back of his head, though, he began thinking. _Did Karkat see her give me the bag?_ No, couldn't have been that because he'd already put it away as soon as Karkat came. _Maybe it was my hand around that motherfucker's throat? _Karkat was pretty guilty when it came to violence, though. And behavior like that coming from Gamzee, he was used to. Gamzee normally got a slap on the wrist for doing it and life went on. So there was only one question roaming through his head.  
><em>Why the hell is Karkat so angry?<em>


End file.
